Mein Tag als Bondgirl
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Sequel zu "Mein ehrlicher Kuss" und "Mein Prinzessinen Ich". Der Hausmeister rächt sich an Perry und JD, für seine gebrochene Nase. Slash JDox. Achtung, Lemon!


Achtung: Dieser OS ist nicht ohne Grund ab 18 Jahren, es werden detaillierte Sexszenen kommen, wer das nicht mag, sollte es besser nicht lesen.  
Allen anderen wünsche ich aber viel Spaß.  
Lg  
e-z

Mein Tag als Bondgirl

Ich erwachte früh am Morgen, mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf einem fremden und äußerst unbequemen Sofa. Eine warme Decke war über mir ausgebreitet worden und ich setzte mich gähnend auf.  
Irritiert streckte ich mich und runzelte die Stirn.  
Das hier war nicht mein Sofa, dass hatte ich bereits erkannt, aber das hier war auch nicht mein Bademantel und schon gar nicht war es meine Wohnung. Mein Blick glitt zu dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch auf dem eine halb volle Flasche Scotch stand.  
Erst da kam mir wieder die Erinnerung an gestern Abend. Perry hatte mich zu sich eingeladen, dass hier war also Perrys Wohnung!  
Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete mich und ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, um das Gefühl zu genießen. Ein verträumtes Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht, als ich mich an das erinnerte, was er in seinem Porsche zu mir gesagt hatte.  
Er wollte nicht, dass ich jemand anderen, außer ihm, küsste. Das bedeutete wohl, dass er mich für sich haben wollte. Er hatte etwas für mich übrig... Er mochte mich!  
Ich lehnte mich, mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch zurück. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Nach all den Jahren, in denen ich geglaubt hatte, er konnte mich nicht leiden, nach der langen Zeit hatte ich es geschafft ihn für mich zu gewinnen.  
Lächelnd kuschelte ich mich tiefer in den weißen Bademantel und sog tief seinen Duft ein. Es war Perrys Bademantel, deshalb roch er noch so stark nach ihm. Er hatte ihn mir gestern Abend gegeben, weil meine Kleidung völlig durchnässt war.  
Ich hatte mein Glück kaum fassen können, als ich mich in den Bademantel gewickelt hatte und mich neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederlassen durfte.  
Dem weichen Mantel, mit seinem betörenden Duft hatte ich es aber anscheinend zu verdanken, dass ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen war. Das war leider überhaupt nicht meine Absicht gewesen. Ich hatte mit ihm reden wollen, ich hatte wissen wollen wie es nun mit uns weitergehen sollte. Ob er eine Beziehung wollte, was er genau für mich empfand und ob ich es mit meinen Freunden teilen durfte...  
Letzteres bezweifelte ich allerdings.  
Egal, Carla konnte niemand etwas vormachen, selbst Perry nicht. Das würde sich also von selbst erledigen.  
Ich glaubte allerdings nicht, dass er trotzdem viel über seine Gefühle sprechen würde, dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ, das war schon bei Jordan nicht anders gewesen. Trotzdem war ich gewillt zu glauben, dass das zwischen uns etwas ganz anderes war, als das mit Jordan.  
Jordan.  
An sie hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mitbekommen, dass sie mit Jack und einem Brasilianer gegangen war. Carla hatte mir davon erzählt, aber scheinbar schien das Perry nicht sonderlich Nahe gegangen zu sein. Sicherlich war es schlecht für Jack, aber aufgrund Perrys Anstellung im Sacred Heart, hatte er ihn vorher auch nicht öfter gesehen, als es jetzt der Fall war.  
„Wie ich sehe, bist du erwacht!"  
Ich schrak zusammen, als ich Perrys Stimme hörte und setzte mich augenblicklich ordentlich hin. Perry kam aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer und hielt zwei Tassen in der Hand.  
Ich legte schnell die Decke ordentlich zusammen, bei der ich mich noch immer nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass ich mich mit ihr zugedeckt hatte.  
„Entschuldige, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen... Der Bademantel ist so bequem!", murmelte ich und errötete.  
`Und er riecht so unglaublich gut...`, rief ich in Gedanken und sog noch mal tief seinen Duft ein. Ich war bereits süchtig danach.  
„Ist mir aufgefallen," entgegnete er, eindeutig amüsiert und reichte mir eine Tasse Kaffee. „Deine Schicht beginnt um 11, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ich muss um 10 anfangen, ich kann dich also mitnehmen.", erklärte Perry als ich vorsichtig an meinem Kaffee nippte.  
Karamellaroma!  
Woher wusste er, wie ich meinen Kaffee trank? Und woher hatte er den Syrup? Soweit ich wusste, trank er seinen Kaffee immer schwarz.  
„Du... willst mich wirklich mitnehmen?" fragte ich verwundert, Perry blieb ausdruckslos vor dem Sofa stehen und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Glaubst du, ich würde dich hier stehen lassen?"  
Natürlich nicht, aber ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass ich wie üblich darum betteln musste, dass er mich mitnahm und ich schlussendlich doch den Bus nehmen musste.  
„Ich dachte, du nimmst nur ungerne jemanden mit?"  
Wenn er mich tatsächlich mitnahm, könnten wir eventuell eine Fahrgemeinschaft gründen, meine Wohnung lag schließlich auf seinem Weg. Und jeden zweiten Tag würde ich ihn dann mit Sasha abholen.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, als mir das Bild in den Kopf stieg, wie er hinten auf meinem Roller saß, seine starken Arme um meine Hüften schlang und mich so bei Wind und Wetter warm hielt.  
„Du müsstest dir allerdings einen Nierengurt zulegen", riet ich ihm und er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich werde nicht auf deinen Roller steigen!", erklärte er starr.  
Ich war überrascht. Er wusste was ich gedacht hatte, dass gelang allgemein immer nur Turk.  
„Hör mir zu, Jinx. Ich werde niemals, wirklich nihihihiiiemals eine Fahrgemeinschaft mit dir gründen. Ich werde dich mitnehmen, aus dem selben Grund, aus dem ich dir gestattet habe, bei mir zu übernachten. Und bevor du fragst, ich werde dir den Grund nicht nennen, weil ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig bin und ich nicht einmal selbst daran denken möchte!"  
„Jinx?" fragte ich verwirrt. Wer war Jinx?  
Er fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf.  
„Warum nur, habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir nicht zuhörst?"  
„Ich habe dir ausnahmsweise mal zugehört, dass ist tatsächlich nicht immer der Fall. Aber ich weiß das du gesagt hast, dass du mir den Grund nicht nennen wirst und ich vermute daher, dass der Grund weshalb ich hier schlafen durfte, einfach der ist, dass du mich gut leiden kannst. Es nervt dich, dass es dich nicht nervt, mich um dich zu haben!", erklärte ich ihm überzeugt und bediente mich kurzerhand an Carlas Worten.  
Perry fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne, wusste aber offensichtlich nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, ohne sich die Blöße zu geben.  
Ich sah wie er nach Worten suchte und nutzte die Zeit, mich meinen Gedanken hinzugeben.  
`Ich habe bei Perry übernachtet! Das musst du unbedingt Turk erzählen... nein, nicht Turk, dass würde er nicht zu schätzen wissen. Elliot! Du musst es Elliot erzählen!`  
„... gehen, Flachzange!", beendete Perry seinen Satz, gerade als ich wieder aus meinen Gedanken zurückkehrte.  
Verdammt!  
Ich hatte nicht zugehört, wenn ich mich nicht langsam bei ihm zusammenriss, musste ich vielleicht doch noch den Bus nehmen.  
`Bleib cool, J.D. Er hat nichts bemerkt, lass dir etwas einfallen!`  
„Wie bitte? Ich habe dich gerade akustisch nicht verstanden!"  
Jackpot!  
`Ich bin einfach zu klug!`  
Perry verschränkte süffisant die Amre vor der Brust.  
„Das liegt daran, dass ich nicht mehr als diese zwei Wörter gesagt habe, Flachzange. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie gut du mir zuhörst.", sagte er amüsiert und ich verzog das Gesicht.  
Mist, er war zu klug für mich...  
„Deine Klamotten liegen im Bad, sie müssten jetzt trocken sein. Mach dich fertig, damit wir gleich los können.", befahl er dann scharf.  
Ich seufzte wehmütig. Ich wollte diesen Bademantel nicht mehr ausziehen, warum konnte man als Arzt nicht das tragen, was man wollte?  
Ein Tagtraum, in dem Todd nur einen tigergestreiften Männertanga trug, lieferte mir die Antwort.  
Ich schüttelte mich leicht angewidert, als ich aufstand und ins Badezimmer ging.  
Es war in einem schlichten weiß gehalten. Es gab eine Dusche, ein WC und ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel.  
Perry besaß nicht einmal die Hälfte an Hygienemitteln, wie ich. Eine Flasche Duschgel und eine Shampooflasche standen in der Dusche. Ich hingegen besaß Shampoo in allen erdenklichen Düften, ebenso wie Deo und Duschgel. Ich liebte die Auswahl und so musste ich nicht jeden Tag den selben Duft tragen. Perry schien das allerdings nichts auszumachen.  
Widerwillig zog ich den Bademantel aus und hing ihn an die Tür. Ich schlüpfte in meine langweilige und ungemütliche Krankenhauskleidung und mein Blick fiel auf eine Tube Haargel.  
Gott sei Dank! Er besaß Haargel.  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel, bestätigte mir, dass ich es dringend nötig hatte. Meine Haare standen wild zu allen Seiten ab.  
Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten sie wieder ihren gewohnten Style. Sie hielten vermutlich nicht ganz so gut, weil es einfach nicht mein Gel war, aber für heute würde es seinen Zweck erfüllen. Ich musste meinen Tag ja schließlich nicht im Wasserturm verbringen!

JDox – JDox – JDox – JDox

Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus verlief mehr oder weniger ereignislos. Perry hatte sich nur einmal beschwert, dass ich zuviel redete. Ich hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen. Entweder hatte ich gelernt, etwas weniger zu nerven, oder aber Perry gewöhnte sich langsam daran.  
Ich vermutete letzteres.  
Schon als wir das Krankenhaus betraten, begegneten wir Elliot. Ich brannte darauf, ihr von Perry zu erzählen, aber ich hielt es für keine gute Idee, dass zu tun, wenn Perry anwesend war, außerdem begann sie sofort unaufhörlich von etwas zu reden, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte.  
Ich schaltete ihr Geplapper einfach aus, während Perry sich ohne große Reden zu schwingen, die Ohren zuhielt und lautstark singend aus der Eingangshalle marschierte.  
Urplötzlich stoppte Elliot`s Redefluss.  
„Na endlich, ich dachte schon er geht nie", seufzte sie und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Also, was gibt es?"  
Ich blickte sie überrascht an.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es etwas gibt?"  
Lachend boxte sie mir gegen die Schulter und ich unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei. Woher hatte sie nur so viel Kraft. Das war nicht normal!  
„Du hattest diesen Blick drauf, als ihr rein kamt. Deine Augen schrien Ich muss dir etwas unglaubliches erzählen, aber nicht so lange Dr. Cox dabei ist! Na ja, eigentlich dachte ich, ich hätte Perry gelesen, aber ich hab es übersetzt. Also, was gibt es?"  
Ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Ich hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass ich einen solchen Blick drauf hatte, obwohl ich ihn eine viertel Stunde vor dem Spiegel in Perrys Bad geprobt hatte.  
„Fällt dir etwas an mir auf?", fragte ich sie dann mit einem vielsagendem Grinsen. Elliot war Spezialistin in solchen Dingen, sie bemerkte sofort, wenn jemand etwas an seinem Aussehen änderte.  
„Hmm," Elliot musterte mich von oben bis unten. „Du trägst noch immer die Kleidung von gestern, deine Haare bewegen sich wenn man rein pustet und du trägst die selbe Unterwäsche, in diesen Shorts kommt dein Gemächt richtig zur Geltung... nicht, dass ich darauf achten würde, du trägst die Shorts fast nur Freitags..."  
Ich räusperte mich kurz, um Elliot daran zu hindern, weiter auszuschweifen. Gedanklich machte ich mir jedoch die Notiz, mehr Unterwäsche von Calvin Klein zu kaufen. Offenbar machte sich der hohe Preis bezahlt.  
„Also, wenn ich alles zusammen zähle... oh, ich weiß. Du hattest eine heiße Nacht hinter dir!"  
Aufgeregt blickte sie mich an und ich seufzte ungeduldig.  
„Denk nach, Elliot. Wenn ich eine heiße Nacht hinter mir habe, benutze ich meinen leicht schwingenden Gang.", erinnerte ich sie und sie biss sich nickend auf die Lippe.  
„Dann verrate es mir, ich komme nicht drauf!", bat sie mich und ich grinste.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihr vor und sprach leise, damit es nicht jeder mitbekam.  
„Ich habe bei Dr. Cox übernachtet!"  
Elliots Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und sie starrte mich sprachlos an.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Du hast bei ihm übernachtet? Nicht nur vor seiner Tür?", rief sie laut und eine Schwester drehte sich neugierig zu uns um.  
„Pssst", machte ich schnell und zog sie außer Hörweite der Schwester.  
„Ich habe auf seinem Sofa geschlafen, in seinem Bademantel!"  
„Er hat einen Bademantel? Welche Farbe?"  
„Weiß"  
Elliot seufzte wehmütig.  
„Ich dachte nicht, dass dieser Tag mal kommen würde. Dann kann er dich also doch leiden.", murmelte sie und ich lächelte glücklich.  
Von unserem Kuss würde ich ihr allerdings noch nichts erzählen, das wollte ich bisher noch nicht mit ihr teilen. Diese Sache sollte im Moment nur Perry und mir gehören, jedenfalls so lange, bis mir nicht mehr Tränen der Rührung in die Augen traten, wenn ich daran dachte.  
„Ich muss noch mal los, meine Patienten warten sicher schon und ich will mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie wütend Dr. Cox wird, wenn er statt mir nach meinen Patienten sehen muss.", erklärte ich ihr dann, ich stand immerhin schon seit einer viertel Stunde unnötig mit ihr in der Eingangshalle rum.  
Außerdem war mir noch nicht der Hausmeister begegnet, er begrüßte mich normalerweise immer schon am Eingang, mit irgendeiner Beleidigung, einer Lüge, oder einer Falle. Es war also kein gutes Zeichen, dass ich ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte. Das konnte wirklich nichts gutes bedeuten.  
Nachdenklich entfernte ich mich von Elliot und bog um die Ecke, in einen Gang hinein.  
Ich keuchte erschrocken, als aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein Sack über meinen Kopf gestülpt wurde.  
„Du lernst es einfach nicht!", hörte ich die Stimme des Hausmeisters. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich zu befreien, der Sack erwies sich allerdings als äußerst stabil und so konnte ich lediglich mit den Beinen strampeln, als er mich über seine Schulter warf und wegschleppte.  
„Müssen wir das denn immer wieder durchmachen? Ich dachte wirklich, dass hätten wir hinter uns.", rief ich laut, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.  
Der Sack verdeckte meine Sicht und so konnte ich nicht einmal ahnen, wo er mich hinbrachte. Allgemein endeten solche Tage schlecht.  
Ich vernahm ein Quietschen und hörte ein Plätschern.  
„Bitte nicht wieder der Wasserturm. Den Fahnenmast hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr und im Leichenkeller war ich auch noch nicht.", flehte ich und einen Moment später wurde mir der Sack vom Kopf genommen.  
Meine schlimmste Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich, als ich den Wasserturm erblickte, in den ich unmittelbar danach geworfen wurde.  
Das Wasser war eiskalt als ich eintauchte und die Nässe mir unter die Kleidung kroch.  
„Beim nächsten Mal, vielleicht.", rief der Hausmeister mir von der Spitze des Turms zu, schloss den Deckel und ließ mich alleine in der kühlen Dunkelheit.  
Ich stöhnte enttäuscht und strich mir die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Das Haargel hatte sich längst verabschiedet, mein eigenes hätte vermutlich ebenfalls mit den Wassermassen zu kämpfen gehabt, aber wie hätte ich auch ahnen sollen, heute wieder im Wasserturm festzusitzen?  
Wenigstens ging mir das Wasser dieses Mal nur bis zu den Schultern, beim letzten Mal hatte ich mich an einem schmalen Balken festklammern müssen, um nicht unterzugehen. Aber dafür kam mir das Wasser heute viel kälter vor.  
„Hallo?", rief ich, so laut ich konnte, in der Hoffnung, dass mich vielleicht doch jemand hörte. „Hausmeister? Sind Sie noch da? Es ist ganz erbärmlich kalt, ich könnte hier erfrieren."  
Ich wartete einen Moment, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.  
Offenbar war er nicht mehr da.  
Künftig sollte ich daran denken, immer einen Schwimmreifen und was zu essen mitzunehmen. Oder ich sollte vorsichtshalber eine Leiter im Wasserturm befestigen.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde im kalten Wasser, hörte mein Körper nicht mehr auf zu zittern und meine Lippen waren sicherlich schon blau vor Kälte. Ich versuchte meine tauben Hände mit meinem Atem zu Wärmen, aber es war einfach zu kalt um sie wieder einsetzen zu können.  
Ich blickte aufmerksam hoch, als ich von draußen Stimmen vernahm.  
„Was soll der Mist? Sie haben nicht die geringste Chance gegen mich!"  
Die Wut in dieser Stimme war unverkennbar.  
„Perry?", rief ich laut und presste mein Ohr gegen die Eisenwand um besser zu hören.  
„Flachzange? Wo bist du?"  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen, Perry war wiedermal meine Rettung. Das wurde aber auch wirklich Zeit.  
„Ich bin im Wasserturm... Mir ist kalt!", antwortete ich und hörte wie sich Schritte näherten.  
„Oh nein, wie ist er da bloß rein gekommen? Wir müssen ihn raus holen!"  
Ich runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. War das der Hausmeister? Was redete er denn da? Er hatte mich doch selbst hier eingesperrt.  
„Perry?", rief ich noch einmal, etwas unsicher. „Wenn das der Hausmeister ist, pass bitte..."  
Ich wurde mit voller Wucht unter Wasser getaucht, als jemand auf mir, im Wasser landete. Ich wollte instinktiv aufschreien, aber Wasser füllte meine Lunge und ich kämpfte mich panisch an die Oberfläche um lautstark zu husten und Wasser zu spucken.  
Tränen traten in meine Augen und ich hatte Mühe durch den starken Husten, ordentlich Luft zu holen.  
Gnädig klopfte mir jemand auf den Rücken und der Hustenreiz klang allmählich ab.  
„Ich schätze wir sind uns einig, wenn ich sage, Sie können mir nicht das Wasser reichen, Mr. Borderline-Alkoholiker!", hörte ich den Hausmeister von draußen rufen. „Einen schönen Tag noch!"  
Ich blinzelte, um wieder klar sehen zu können und entdeckte Perry neben mir im Wasser. Er war ein Stück größer als ich, so reichte ihm das Wasser nicht ganz bis zu den Schultern.  
Seine Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und seine kurzen Locken, hingen kraftlos in seine Stirn.  
„Pass besser auf deinen Pager auf!", knurrte er, stupste verärgert gegen meine Stirn und ich hustete noch mal kurz.  
„Er hat dich damit angepiept?", stellte ich fest. Perry sagte nichts dazu, trotzdem freute es mich, dass er anscheinend für eine Nachricht von mir, bereit war aufs Dach zu kommen.  
Es hatte offenbar auch sein gutes, dass der Hausmeister ein wenig wahnsinnig war.  
Wenigstens war ich nun nicht mehr alleine im Wasserturm.  
„Er ist scheinbar noch sauer, weil du ihm die Nase gebrochen hast", versuchte ich schwach ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber er stieg nicht darauf ein. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, das letzte Mal hat er mich gegen Abend wieder raus gelassen."  
Perry hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Du hast hier schon mal drin gesessen?", fragte er ruhig und ich nickte.  
„Ich hatte den Fehler gemacht und bin draußen auf der Bank eingeschlafen.", erklärte ich achselzuckend.  
Ich betrachtete seine nassen Haare und folgte einem Wassertropfen, der langsam über seine Schläfe perlte.  
Er sah unglaublich attraktiv aus, so durch und durch nass. Er war wirklich der einzige Mann, den ich so ansprechend fand. Ich hatte ihn schon immer attraktiv gefunden, aber es war mir niemals so klar gewesen, wie in den vergangenen Tagen.  
„Deine Lippen sind blau, wie lange bist du schon hier?" fragte er nach einer Weile und erinnerte mich daran, wie kalt mir war.  
„Seit einer Stunde ungefähr"  
Perry nahm seinen Pager von seiner Hose und hielt ihn über die Wasseroberfläche.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht, die Dinger vertragen offenbar kein Wasser!", zischte er und warf den Pager kurzerhand gegen die Eisenwand, an der er abprallte und mit einem „Platsch!" im Wasser landete.  
Ich schlang meine zitternden Arme um meinen Körper. Machte Perry die Kälte gar nichts aus?  
Trotzdem wusste ich, dass es mich schlechter hätte treffen können. Ich war immerhin mit Perry zusammen. Wann hatte ich schon mal die Gelegenheit, mit ihm alleine zu sein? Gestern Abend hatte ich die Chance gehabt, aber da war ich eingeschlafen.  
Perry sah mir einige Zeit lang zu, wie ich mit den Zähnen klapperte und versuchte mich irgendwie aufzuwärmen.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit, wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er war nicht der Typ für Smalltalk und auf Themen, die mit Gefühlen zu tun hatten, sprang er nicht an.  
„Okay, komm her, ich werde versuchen, dich warm zu halten!", gab er dann zerknirscht an und ich sah, welche Kraft es ihn gekostet hatte, dass zu sagen.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.  
`Bleib cool, J.D. Lass dir nicht anmerken, wie glücklich dich das macht!`  
Er wollte mich wirklich warm halten?  
Gesegnet sei der Hausmeister!  
Innerlich lautstark jubelnd, rückte ich zu ihm rüber.  
Perry schlang seinen rechten Arm um mich und ich riskierte es, meinen Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Das Blut rauschte durch meine Venen und mein Herz schlug im doppelten Tempo.  
„Merk dir, Tilly, das hier zählt auf gar keinen Fall zu einer Umarmung. Das dient lediglich dem Sinn, dass du nicht erfrierst und ich nicht den Tag mit einer Wasserleiche verbringen möchte. Sind wir uns da einig?"  
Tilly?  
Meine Gedanken rasten. Woher kannte ich den Namen? Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an den Film, den ich neulich mit Turk gesehen hatte und da fiel es mir wieder ein.  
Tilly war ein Bondgirl!  
Genau wie Jinx. Halle Berry hatte Jinx gespielt!  
„Stirb an einem anderen Tag!", rief ich aufgeregt.  
„Falsch, es war Goldfinger", entgegnete Perry und ich schüttelte eilig den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß, aber ich war schon wieder bei Jinx... Ich wusste doch, dass ich den Namen kenne!"  
Unfassbar, er gab mir Namen, von Bondgirls. Bondgirls waren dafür bekannt, dass sie besonders heiß waren. Hieß das etwa, dass er mich heiß fand? Oder waren ihm einfach nur die üblichen Mädchennamen ausgegangen?  
Ich schloss meine Augen und sog tief seinen Duft ein. Es war derselbe Duft, den ich schon an seinem Bademantel gerochen hatte und ich fühlte mich unwahrscheinlich geborgen. Das kalte Wasser machte mir kaum noch etwas aus, ich zitterte zwar noch immer, aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass es nun nicht mehr an der Kälte lag.  
Vielleicht sollte ich dem Hausmeister dafür danken.  
Verunsichert hob ich ein wenig den Kopf und blickte in seine Augen. Draußen begann es offenbar gerade zu regnen, denn die dicken Tropfen prasselten lautstark aufs Dach und ein dünner Rinnsal Regenwasser sickerte hinein.  
„Perry, ich..."  
Ein dicker Kloß schnürte meine Kehle zu und ich musste abbrechen, als ich seinen Blick sah. Er war anders, als der Blick mit dem er mich sonst ansah. Da war etwas anziehendes in seinen Augen, etwas besitzergreifendes... und es galt mir.  
Mein Herz hämmerte so laut gegen meine Brust, dass ich Mühe hatte das Trommeln des Regens zu hören. Mein Mund wurde trocken, ich lehnte mich vor und berührte unsicher mit meinen Lippen, die seinen.  
Mein Magen machte einen Salto, als mir klar wurde, dass er mich nicht von sich stieß, sondern den Kuss erwiderte. Er legte seinen freien Arm um mich und zog mich noch näher an sich heran.  
Seine Zunge kämpfte hungrig mit meiner und ich seufzte aufgeregt. Mutig schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine nassen Haare. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sich unser letzter Kuss noch toppen ließ, aber dieser hier übertraf alles, was ich je erlebt hatte. Ich spürte, wie seine Hände unter mein Shirt wanderten und das Gefühl von seiner Haut auf meiner, machte mich wahnsinnig.  
Das kalte Wasser fühlte sich inzwischen heiß an... alles fühlte sich mit einem mal heiß an.  
Ich presste mich noch enger an ihn und an meiner Hüfte fühlte ich, dass er genauso erregt war, wie ich.  
„Flachzange," flüsterte er atemlos. „Das hier geht weiter, als alles was ich je mit einem Mann getan habe."  
Mein Gesicht war gerötet vor Aufregung.  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich nicht Flachzange zu nennen und mir keine Mädchennamen mehr zu geben... Nur für diesen Augenblick.", schlug ich heiser vor. Perry lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste langsam meinen Hals. Jeder seiner Küsse, fühlte sich auf meiner Haut wie Feuer an. Meine Knie wurden weich und ein unbändiges Verlangen ergriff von mir Besitz.  
„Ich werde dich nennen, wie ich will!", antwortete er streng und als seine Hände in meine Hose glitten, war es mir völlig egal, wie er mich nannte, solange er nur mich meinte.  
Seine starke Hand schloss sich fest um mein Glied, sein Daumen strich leicht über die Spitze und ich sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Mir wurde ein wenig schwindelig und ich musste erneut die Augen schließen.  
„Oh Gott, Perry", stöhnte ich laut. Ich hatte vergessen, ihn zu warnen, dass ich wirklich sehr laut werden konnte... aber das würde er wohl schon merken.  
Meine Hand, die auf seiner Schulter ruhte, krallte sich fest in seinen Kittel, als er begann meine harte Erektion zu massieren.  
Das konnte unmöglich gerade passieren, dass musste ein Traum sein... einer meiner Tagträume...  
Das Denken fiel mir unglaublich schwer, es schien als würde Perry mit seinen Berührungen mein Hirn ausschalten.  
Ich seufzte enttäuscht, als er seine Hand zurück zog, mich an der Hüfte packte und mich unsanft von hinten gegen die Wand drückte.  
Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Nacken und blinzelte irritiert.  
„Zieh deine Hose aus!", befahl er mir rau und ohne zu zögern, kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach.  
Ich bemerkte, dass es nicht unbedingt leicht war, im hohen Wasser seine Hose auszuziehen. Ich kämpfte eine Weile ungeduldig, ehe ich sie aus hatte und auf weitere Anweisungen wartete.  
Perry trat wieder dichter an mich heran und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, als ich sein freies Glied an meinem Hintern spürte. Offenbar hatte auch er sich seiner Hose entledigt.  
Er schlang seinen Arm wieder um meine Hüfte und nahm erneut meine Erektion in seine Hand.  
Ich stöhnte, warf meinen Kopf nach hinten und lehnte ihn gegen seine Schulter. Gleichzeitig bemerkte ich, wie seine andere Hand zu meinem Hintern wanderte und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er mit einem Finger in mich eindrang. Ich spürte einen leichten Schmerz und verkrampfte mich sofort.  
„Perry, ich bin mir nicht sicher...", begann ich eingeschüchtert.  
Eine Gänsehaut zog über meine Arme, als ich seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals spürte.  
„Nur ein Wort von dir, Vesper und ich höre auf.", erklärte er dicht an meinem Ohr.  
Casino Royal...  
Er verglich mich mit James Bond's großer Liebe. Gab es einen besseren Kosenamen? Sicherlich würde es mir gefallen, wenn er mir nicht immer Frauennamen geben würde, aber für Perry war das zu viel verlangt.  
„Tu was du willst...", krächzte ich ergeben. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, vor dem was kommen würde, aber meine Lust auf Perry, machte es mir unmöglich, klar zu denken.  
Er biss leicht in meinen Hals, während er mich mit seinen Fingern weiter dehnte.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gefiel. Es tat weh und ich war mir sicher, dass es noch mehr weh tun würde.  
Dennoch wollte ich ihn mit solcher Kraft, dass ich selbst dann nichts sagte, als er sein hartes Glied an meinem Eingang positionierte.  
„Entspann dich!", zischte er mir zu.  
Es gefiel mir, wenn er so hart mit mir umsprang, es schickte einen warmen Schauer durch meinen Körper und ich entspannte mich tatsächlich.  
Schmerzhaft biss ich die Zähne zusammen, als er quälend langsam, Stück für Stück, in mich glitt. Meine Finger krallten sich krampfhaft in seinen Arm und ich glaubte, vor lauter Schmerz schon Sterne zu sehen.  
Als er mich schließlich komplett ausfüllte, hört ich ihn heiser stöhnen, während ich mit aller Macht versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden.  
Es klappte nicht... Ich konnte nichts anderes als Schmerz fühlen.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr, das war nichts für mich.  
„Perry...", wimmerte ich kraftlos und in meinen Augen, sammelten sich Tränen.  
„Ich will dir nicht wehtun", seufzte er langsam. „Aber du bist so..."  
„Du tust mir weh, Perry", rief ich haltlos und eine Träne lief meine Wange hinunter. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Mir wurde kalt.  
Perry riss sich offenbar zusammen und dreht mit seiner Hand, meinen Kopf zur Seite, damit ich ihn ansehen konnte.  
„Warte noch, nur einen Moment. Wenn du dann nicht willst, höre ich auf, J.D."  
Er lehnte sich leicht vor, küsste meine Träne weg und mir wurde schlagartig wieder warm.  
Seine Hand an meiner Erektion, bewegte sich langsam wieder. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte.  
Der Schmerz wurde zwar nicht weniger, aber er trat doch etwas in den Hintergrund.  
Vorsichtig stieß er in mich, es wurde angenehmer.  
Sehnsucht und Verlangen mischte sich mit dem Schmerz und machte ihn zu etwas süßem, etwas das ich so noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.  
„Soll ich aufhören, J.D.?", fragte er leise und ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen.  
„Nein...", keuchte ich erregt. „Mach weiter... und hör auf... mich... J.D... zu nennen!"  
Ein raues Lachen entrang seiner Kehle, während er versuchte einen Rhythmus zwischen seiner Hand und seinen Stößen zu finden.  
Wie eine Explosion traf mich sein nächster Stoß und ließ meinen Körper beben. Ich schrie elektrisiert auf und musste feststellen, dass ich niemals bessern Sex gehabt hatte.  
„Härter, bitte...", flehte ich und von da an, löste jeder Stoß diese Explosion in mir aus. Ich versuchte, mich so leise wie möglich zu halten, aber ich war von Natur aus eher laut und meine Beherrschung war momentan nicht aufzufinden.  
„Ich will dich hören, Camille! Schrei, so laut du kannst!", keuchte Perry angestrengt.  
Das kam mir entgegen.  
Seine heiße Stirn, lehnte an meiner Wange, als ich heiser aufschrie.  
Wer war Camille?  
Ich schaffte es nicht, mir das in Erinnerung zu rufen, seine Stöße nahmen mich voll und ganz gefangen.  
„Ein... Quantum... Trost...", half Perry mir auf die Sprünge. Camille war also ebenfalls ein Bondgirl, ich hatte den neusten Bond noch nicht gesehen, aber ich kannte den Titel.  
Das Wasser schwappte um uns herum und ich war dankbar für die kühlen Tropfen, die auf meiner Stirn landeten.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr... Perry...", stöhnte ich und fühlte wie ich meinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam.  
Perry antwortete nicht darauf, er hatte scheinbar keine Luft mehr zum reden.  
Ich krallte mich wieder in seinen Arm, als der Druck in mir weiter anstieg und ich mich schließlich schreiend in seine Hände ergoss. Auch Perrys Stöße wurden unkontrollierter und er keuchte schwer.  
Ein Knurren an meinem Ohr und er erreichte zuckend seinen Höhepunkt.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf wieder an seine Schulter, während ich versuchte langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Halt mich fest... ich habe keine Kraft mehr", murmelte ich, als er sich aus mir zurück zog.  
Er atmete schwer und lehnte auch seinen Kopf an meine Schulter.  
„Du?", krächzte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich kann... kaum sprechen..."

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, wie wir regungslos dort standen und voll und ganz damit beschäftigt waren, nach Luft zu ringen.  
„Das war unglaublich", seufzte ich und Perry trat ein Stück zurück. Er griff nach etwas im Wasser und warf mir meine Boxershorts zu. Ein wenig enttäuscht, stellte ich fest, dass Perry seine Hose lediglich runtergezogen hatte und sie nun einfach wieder hochzog.  
Ungelenk versuchte ich sie im tiefen Wasser wieder anzuziehen, aber diesmal war mir nicht nur das Wasser hinderlich, sondern auch meine schmerzenden Glieder und vor allen Dingen, mein schmerzendes Hinterteil.  
Ich würde vermutlich einige Tage lang, nicht richtig sitzen können.  
Aber das war es wert gewesen.  
Ich fühlte mich leicht, kraftlos und absolut befriedigt. Hatte ich mich jemals, nach dem Sex, besser gefühlt? Sicherlich war ich schon schmerzfreier gewesen, aber dennoch hatte ich mich niemals ausgeglichener gefühlt.  
„War Camille die selbe Schauspielerin, die auch bei Hitman mitgespielt hat?", fragte ich, als ich meine Shorts trug und nach meiner Hose angelte.  
Perry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Ich habe Hitman nie gesehen, aber ich glaube es ist die selbe.", entgegnete er. „Was mich aber wundert, Flachzange, du hast dir einen Actionfilm angesehen? Ich dachte du siehst grundsätzlich nur das, was dein Frauenherz höher schlagen lässt. Ich muss zugeben, dass irritiert mich ein wenig."  
Ich ignorierte seinen Seitenhieb und grinste stattdessen.  
„Ich finde es toll, wie er sich bewegt und das er einfach in allem, perfekt reagiert. Nicht zu vergessen, seine unerschütterliche Auffassungsgabe. Er weiß genau, was hinter sich passiert."  
Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, während ich in meinem Kopf sah, wie ich als Hitman durch die Gänge vom Sacred Heart lief. Ich schaffte es dem Hausmeister aus dem Weg zu gehen, in dem ich eine Rolle vorwärts machte, in der Drehung meine Waffen zog und weniger perfekt auf meiner Nase landete...  
Ich seufzte niedergeschlagen.  
„Ich könnte das nicht", murmelte ich wehmütig und Perry blickte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Perry? Bambi? Seit ihr da drin?"  
Ich schrak zusammen, als ich Carla`s Stimme draußen hörte und blickte alarmiert zu Perry.  
„Zieh deine Hose an, Flachzange!", zischte er mir leise zu und ich schlüpfte so schnell es ging in meine blaue Arzthose. „Wir sind hier, Carla! Vorne müsste eine Luke sein, die du öffnen kannst!"  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sie gefunden hatte und die Luke sich quietschend öffnete. Sofort schossen die Wassermassen nach draußen.  
Ich versuchte mich gegen den starken Sog zu wehren, mir fehlte allerdings die Kraft dazu und so krallte ich mich haltsuchend an Perry fest und zog ihn rücksichtslos mit mir nach draußen.  
Schmerzhaft landeten wir draußen auf den Boden und mir wurde klar, dass ich die nächste Zeit, wirklich jede Sitzgelegenheit meiden sollte.  
Carla stand ein Stück weit von uns entfernt und blickte uns mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf.  
„Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte Perry, als er sich mühsam von meinem Griff befreit hatte und sich leicht verärgert auf die Beine kämpfte.  
Carla machte einen Slalom um die Wasserpfützen herum und trat zu uns rüber.  
„Nachdem eure Patienten seit einiger Zeit nicht von euch beobachtet wurden, habe ich den Hausmeister gefragt, wo ihr seid. Er wollte sich nicht äußern und so bin ich mit Turk und Elliot alle Orte durchgegangen, an denen er dich schon einmal eingesperrt hat und direkt am ersten Ort, an dem ich suche, finde ich euch."  
Ich errötete leicht, bei dem Gedanken daran, bei was sie uns erwischt hätte, wenn sie nur ein paar Minuten früher hier gewesen wäre. Carla war fähig dazu, mir meine Gedanken anzusehen, darum hielt ich mich vorerst zurück, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf mich zu lenken.  
„Das hat tatsächlich nur zwei Stunden gedauert, ich bin unglaublich stolz auf euch!", entgegnete Perry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Schwester warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.  
„Ich weiß, Sie haben vor, den Hausmeister umzubringen, Perry. Aber ich warne Sie, ich werde Sie diese Woche nicht noch einmal suchen gehen! Lassen Sie den Hausmeister zufrieden, ich habe genug von euren Kinderreien!"  
Ich überlegte einen Augenblick, ob ich ihr sagen sollte, dass der Hausmeister doch schließlich angefangen hatte, aber im richtigen Moment fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit ja nicht auf mich lenken wollte.  
„Ich werde sehen, in welcher Stimmung ich bin, wenn ich ihm begegne. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen.", gab er zurück und ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper. Mir wurde so langsam wirklich kalt in den nassen Klamotten und der kalte Regen machte es nicht unbedingt besser.  
„Geht euch umziehen und dann seht gefälligst nach euren Patienten!", befahl sie schnaubend, ging gebieterisch an uns vorbei, ins Krankenhaus hinein.

Als wir unten an der Schwesternstation, noch immer in nassen Klamotten, standen, begegneten wir bereits Elliot und Turk. Ich nahm mir vor, ihnen nur kurz mitzuteilen, dass Carla uns gefunden hatte, mich dann umzuziehen und ihnen den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg zu gehen. Carla übergab uns mit der Erklärung, dass wir zwei Stunden lang im Wasserturm festgesessen hatten und nahm sich dann einem Anfänger an, welcher ein Problem mit der Blutentnahme hatte.  
Leider hatte ich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Elliots Reaktion.  
„Gott sei Dank, J.D., du bist wieder da. Ich hab schon draußen am Fahnenmast nachgesehen...", erklärte sie schnell, als ich auf sie zukam. Sie hielt irritiert inne, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie deutete aufgeregt mit dem Finger auf mich.  
„Ich werd verrückt, das ist dein Ich-habe-eine-heiße-Nacht-hinter-mir-Gang! Nicht wahr? Und ich hab gerade eben noch ein Blind Date für dich ausgemacht, wie soll ich Giselle denn jetzt bitte erklären, dass sie sogar ein Typ sitzen lässt, der sie nicht einmal gesehen hat? Weißt du, wie oft sie in den letzten Monaten, verlassen wurde? Mist, Mist, Mist!"  
„Elliot, du musst dich geirrt haben, ich habe nicht...", begann ich ruhig um jegliche weitere Fragen von ihr zu stoppen. Ich hätte sie heute morgen nicht an meinen Gang erinnern sollen.  
„Du hast Recht, Elliot. Das war wirklich der Gang, ich hab mich eben schon gewundert, aber ich hab ihn so lange nicht gesehen, dass ich nicht gleich darauf kam!", mischte Turk sich ein, kam zu uns rüber und nahm mir jegliche Chancen die Situation zu retten.  
Ich spürte Perrys wütenden Blick auf mir Ruhen und ermahnte mich, nicht zu ihm zu sehen.  
Wirklich toll.  
Ich konnte nichts dafür, die Gangart lag in meiner Natur, wie sollte ich sie abstellen?  
„Glückwunsch, Alter. Wer ist sie?", rief mein Chirurgen Freund und klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
„Ist sie hübsch? Ich hoffe doch, denn wenn nicht, bin ich nicht bereit Giselle abzusagen und du kannst dich selbst um das Problem kümmern.", drohte Elliot und ich wünschte mir für einen Moment, Harry Potter zu sein, um einfach aus dem Krankenhaus zu apparieren.  
„Das ist doch Unsinn, ihr bildet euch da was ein...", versuchte ich es erneut, aber Elliot war wieder schneller.  
„Moment mal... das kann gar nicht sein, ihr wart die letzten zwei Stunden im Wasserturm und davor habe ich noch mit dir gesprochen...", überlegte sie laut und so langsam wurde es kritisch. Elliot war nicht die schnellste, aber Turk dafür umso schneller.  
Perry schien die Gefahr ebenfalls zu wittern, denn auch er meldete sich nun zu Wort.  
„Ich bin völlig durchnässt, ich geh mich jetzt umziehen!"  
Entschlossen drängte er sich an den beiden vorbei und ich folgte ihm eilig. Vielleicht waren wir schnell genug.  
„Oh mein Gott!", hörte ich Turk hinter mir rufen. „Das ist hundertprozentig der Gang!"  
Perry blieb augenblicklich stehen und drehte sich wütend zu mir um.  
„Warum zum Teufel, bleibst du nicht stehen, Flachzange? Hast du denn überhaupt keinen Funken Verstand in deinem riesigen Schädel?", fuhr er mich an und ich zuckte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
Und da hatte es auch Elliot kapiert.  
„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!", machte sie aufgeregt und ein paar Neugierige drehten sich zu uns um. „Wann hattet ihr vor, uns das zu sagen? Das ist einfach unglaublich... Ich bin so gerührt... ich glaube mir kommen die Tränen..."  
Sie blinzelte tatsächlich um die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück zu halten und ich hörte Perry neben mir genervt seufzen.  
Ich hingegen war ein wenig überrascht, dass Elliot es so gut aufnahm, ich hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass sie entsetzt sein würde und nicht gerührt. Hatten sie denn so fest damit gerechnet, dass ich auf Männer stand? Mein Blick wanderte rüber zu Turk, der beleidigt eine Schnute zog.  
„Das ist mir wirklich zu dumm. Ich scheine offenbar der einzige Mann hier zu sein und ganz ehrlich, ich ziehe es vor, mir jetzt was trockenes anzuziehen und mir ein Footballspiel anzusehen!" Perry nickte uns kurz zu. „Ladys", sagte er, drehte sich um und wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, als er Turks Worte vernahm.  
„Ich weiß, ich hab dir gesagt, es ist mir völlig egal, auf wen oder was du stehst J.D., aber ich dachte ich wäre der einzige Mann, der dich umarmt!", murmelte er traurig und weckte damit wieder Perrys Interesse.  
„Moment, hier scheint ein Missverständnis vorzuliegen!", erklärte er streng. „Ich habe ihn geküsst und ich habe mit ihm geschlafen und ich ziehe vermutlich in Erwägung das öfter zu tun, aber unter gar keinen Umständen habe ich ihn umarmt, Ghandie. Selbst wenn die Welt morgen untergeht, ich werde ihn garantiert nie nie nie nie nie nie nihihiemals umarmen, ich bekomme schon einen Ausschlag, wenn ich nur daran denke!"  
Er schüttelte sich angewidert und ging dieses Mal wirklich. Ich blickte ihm ein wenig traurig hinterher.  
Einerseits war ich stolz auf ihn, dass er keine Probleme gehabt hatte unsere Liason zuzugeben, aber andererseits machte es mich traurig zu wissen, dass ich trotz allem niemals meine Umarmung von ihm bekommen würde.  
„Bist du dir sicher mit ihm, V-Bär?", sagte Turk, der meine Blick wohl richtig gedeutet hatte. Ich dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Perry war offenbar bereit, etwas wie eine Beziehung zu führen, zumindest war es das, was ich aus seinen Worten rausgehört hatte. Eine genaue Erklärung würde ich sicher niemals bekommen.  
Er war alles was ich wollte und auch wenn er mir keine Umarmung geben würde, so war er dennoch bereit mich hin und wieder festzuhalten, so wie er es im Wasserturm getan hatte. Damit war ich eigentlich voll und ganz zufrieden.  
„Ja, Turk. Ich bin mir sicher.", sagte ich und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Hey, wenn er dich irgendwie verletzt, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun... und mit Carla!", drohte Elliot und ich lächelte. Es war toll solche Freunde zu haben.  
Letztendlich war es vollkommen egal, mit wem man zusammen war, so lange man glücklich war und Freunde hatte, die zu einem hielten wenn es mal brenzlig wurde.


End file.
